


Pick up the Pieces

by DaFishi



Series: The Masks We Wear [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interviews, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No Smut Scene, Omega Mako, Smut, induced heat, its not that bad, no mentioned smut, ok I’ll stop now, ominous music plays, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami don’t realize how close they’ve become till it’s too late.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: The Masks We Wear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105751
Kudos: 11





	Pick up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this in another fic and then on some prompt wheel thing
> 
> Sorry if I stole ur mojo just thought it was a cool idea

They end up cracking.

But it’s not their fault.

The three of them were sitting on television, laughing and answering questions.

Suddenly though, in the middle of talking, Mako completely stops.

And then the scent hits Korra and it’s crippling.

Mako’s in heat.

“Are you in heat?” Asami hisses.

“It’s two months early, I wasn’t expecting it,” Mako snaps back.

“Congratulations!” The host says cheerfully. “You lasted for half an hour! That’s the longest an omega has lasted without going into heat with the inducing gasses!”

And Korra gapes at the women.

No wonder all the people on set were betas.

Omega’s would be affected and alphas would go nuts.

Like she was seconds from doing.

“Triggering a heat? The most vulnerable time for an omega? You people are sick,” Asami spits out.

She was getting ready for another tirade when Mako stopped her.

“It’s fine, can we just leave, please?” Mako asks, voice slightly higher in pitch.

Pain was written on his expression and Korra had no doubt that the slick was also going to be highly uncomfortable.

Her cock twitches in interest and for half a second she’s interested too.

But she reels herself in and tries to control herself.

“Let’s go,” Asami whispers, helping Mako off set.

They barely make it to the car before a whimper leaves Mako and he curls in on himself, scent increasing ten fold.

Korra inhales sharply and Asami’s eyes darken considerably.

Before she even realizes what she’s doing, Korra has pinned Mako to the back seat of the limo, the spacious seating allowing room for Asami to slip in besides them.

Korra burying her face in Mako’s neck, and the scent there is so strong, it’s making her head swim.

She can distantly feel Asami pressing kisses along the column of Mako’s throat.

“Wait, no we can’t-” Mako says, struggling to get out of their grip.

But Asami wasn’t listening. 

Mako was no longer Mako to her primal urges simply her omega.

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Mako pleads, squirming out of there grip.

Korra was starting to find these movements rather irritating so instead of deeming the omega with an answer, she slams her lips over his.

Asami had already started to try and rid Mako of his clothes.

The omega squeezes his legs shut, a last ditch attempt to stop the alphas.

Asami’s lips curl into a snarl at the blatant disrespect.

Her nails dig into the soft porcelain skin of Mako’s legs, no doubt leaving bruises, and tears off the pants with the underwear underneath.

The last thing Mako remembers before the heat completely consumes him and he goes pliant is the pinprick of two pairs of teeth marking his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
